Cylindrical hair brushes, curlers and other devices are popularly used for grooming hair. Many different such hairbrushes, curlers, and the like are available having different lengths of bristle and different diameters. Each suits a different purpose. It would be desirable to have a hairbrush capable of adjustment in diameter so that a single hairbrush could be used for a multitude of purposes. Similarly, adjustable diameter curlers would reduce the need for a large collection of fixed-diameter curlers.
The present invention addresses this and other problems. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be presented in more detail in the following specification of the invention and in the associated figures.